


[Podfic] Friction Hitch

by marianas



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever. It wasn't like Jeff was under any illusions that Mike was deep or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Friction Hitch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friction Hitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/896450) by [lightgetsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin). 



> Recorded, edited, & posted all in one day because I needed to post god damn it. So, not beta-listened, obvs.
> 
> lightgetsin offers blanket permission, for which I thank them.

  


**Size** : 19m 33s | 13.4Mb | 3356w  
 **Links** : (mp3) [direct link (right-click, download)](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/hockeyrpf/frictionhitch.mp3) | [from tindeck (will autoplay)](http://tindeck.com/listen/sqlx) | audiofic archive link pending


End file.
